ECOW Season 1 Results
Note: Like WEDF Flame, Flare only has a date not a Episode Number. Episode 1- ECW Wade Barrett Def. Primo Kharma Def. Sexy Star Rob Van Dam won a 20-Man Battle Royal Episode 2-Superstars William Regal Def. Primo Drew McIntrye Def. Matt Hardy Santino Marella Def. The Miz EzekielJackson Def. Kofi Kingston Episode 3-FCCW Desmond Wolfe Def. R-Truth Hernandez Def. Evan Bourne Shad Gaspard Def. Kofi Kingston Justin Gabriel Def. Alex Kozlov Desmond Wolfe Def. Hernandez Justin Gabriel Def. Shad Gaspard Desmond Wolfe Def. Justin Gabriel To win the FCCW Championship Flare 12/2/11 Daniel Bryan Def. Justin Gabriel Kevin Nash Def. John Morrison The Rock Def. Arn Anderson Episode 4- Tribute To The Troops El Berto De Mexican won a Number One Contender's 6-Man Battle Royal for the European Championship Daniel Bryan & Brock Lesnar Def. Alberto Del Rio & Wade Barrett Team Roode Def. Team Storm The Rock Def. Rey Mysterio by DQ Edge & Randy Orton Def. Jack Swagger & Christain Episode 5-Final ECW Jacob Cass Def. Tommy Dreamer to become number one contender for the ECW Championship Zack Ryder & Evan Bourne Def. Cody Rhodes & R-Truth Chris Jericho & Super Crazy & Tommy Dreamer Def. William Regal & Evan Bourne & Finlay (never aired due to copyright infringement) RVD Def. Terry Funk to retain the ECW Championship Episode 6- Raw Supershow Johnny Curtis Def. Heath Slater Chris Jericho Def. Booker T AJ Lee Def. Melina to win the Divas Championship Daniel Bryan def. Wade Barrett to win the Hardcore Championship Jacob Cass Def. Joseph Hernandez RVD Def. Raven to retain the ECW Championship Jerry Lynn Def. The Miz to win the Intercontinental Championship Mr.NicColeman Def. ECOW100 Chyna & Lita Def. The Divas Of Doom Brock Lesnar Def. Alberto Del Rio to win the World Heavyweight Champion Bobby Roode Def. James Storm to win the ECOW Championship Episode 7-Clash Of The Champions Sin Cara Def. Chavo Guerrero To Become Light Heavyweight Champion Booker T Def. Kofi Kingston To Become U.S. Champion Chyna Def. Nattie Neidhart Flare 2/16/12 Kharma Def. Vickie Guerrero Jacob Cass Def. Tyson Kidd AJ Styles Def. John Morrison Flare 3/14/12 Mr. Anderson Def. Tommy Dreamer ECOW Backlash Pre-Show Daniel Bryan Def. Alberto Del to become number 1 contender for the WHC Championship AJ Styles won an 20 Man Battle Royal to become number 1 contender for the ECOW Championship ECOW CPV 001- Backlash El Berto De Mexican def. William Regal to win the European Championship Jacob Cass def. Rob Van Dam to win the ECW Championship Jeff & Matt Hardy def. Legacy to win the World Tag Team Championships Sin Cara def. Rey Mysterio Chyna Def. Beth Phoenix Bobby Roode def. AJ Styles to retain ECOW Championship Daniel Bryan def.Brock Lesnar to win the World Heavyweight Championship Tyson def. Daniel Bryan to win the Hardcore Championship Flare 4/12/12 C.M. Punk Def. Wade Barrett Mark Henry Def. John Morrison Brock Washington Def. James Storm Booker T Def. Big Show to retain his U.S. Championship Episode 8-Shot Gun Saturday Night Tyson Def. Raven to retain his Hardcore Championship Brodus Clay Def. John Morrison to win his Debut in ECOW Episode 9-RAW A-Train & Mr.Death Def. RVD & Booker T to Advance to Round 2 in tournament AJ Styles & Daniels Def. John Cena & Mr. Anderson to Advance to Round 2 in tournament Ryan Duggan Def. John Morrison Wade Barrett Def. Arn Anderson Chris Jericho wins 6-man Battle Royal to become Number 1 Contender for the ECOW Championship Episode 10-FCCW Kelly Jackson Def. Vickie Guerrero to become 1st ever Queen of Florida Joseph Hernandez Def. Heath Slater to become 1st ever FCCW T.V. Champion Justin Gabriel Def. Dolph Ziggler to retain his FCCW Championship The Awesome Express Def. Air Boom to become 1st ever FCCW Tag Team Champions Episode 11- Smackdown! C.M. Punk & Tyson Kidd Def. Legacy to Advance to Round 2 in tournament Beth Phoenix Def. Chyna The Outsiders Def. Tommy Dreamer & The Sandman to Advance to Round 2 in tournament Lord Kentai & Kobra & Ryan Duggan Vs Drew Mcintrye & El Berto De Mexican & James Storm Christain Def. Brock Lesnar, Edge and Jerry Lynn in a Four Corners Match to become Number 1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship Episode 12-FCCW Kelly Jackson & Selena Pierez Def. Layla & Vickie Guerrero Ezekiel Jackson Def. Evan Bourne Rasko Washington Def. Dolph Ziggler to become number one contender for the FCCW Championship Flare 5/2/12 Lord Kentai Def. John Morrison Episode 13-RAW The Miz Def. Alberto Del Rio, Mr.Anderson, Rob Van Dam to become number one contender for the U.S. Championship. A-Train & Mr.Death Def. AJ Styles & Daniels to Advance to the Finals in the tournament Sin Cara Def. Rey Mysterio to Retain his Light Heavyweight Championship C.M. Punk & Tyson Kidd Def. The Outsidersto Advance to the Finals in the tournament Brodus Clay Def. Goldust Chris Jericho & Christain & Randy Orton Def. Bobby Roode & Edge & Kane Category:ECOW Category:Results